


Timid

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both timid about this in their own way, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timid

Laying here with Edward now, Edge almost couldn't believe it. The novelty of these feelings were still like a persistent flutter in his stomach, and even as they swapped gentle kisses, the sensation only grew and became an oddly giddy feeling. Breaking their soft connection and pressure, his eyes opened.

The experience was somewhat surreal. A hushed breath here, a light touch there, Edward's pretty eyes and pink flushed cheeks right where he could see them. It was like something straight out of his most wonderful dreams.

His right hand cupped the blushing skin, thumb brushing at the seam of previously occupied lips. Satisfaction welled up in his chest at Edward's eyes falling closed from his touch and the blond's cheek pressing closer to his palm, bashful yet affectionate at the same time. With a barely heard intake of air, Edge brought them together again, all delicate angles and moving flesh.

Edward was consistent with his participation. His kisses were always slow and soft, shy with inexperience and unsure. He knew what was done, but couldn't quell the nervousness brought on by the gesture, one that was a old as time itself and yet somehow new.

Edge couldn't claim himself to be the confident party either. This was a first for him as well, almost frightfully so. And, though he would never admit it aloud, he sort of liked this unfamiliar terrain that piqued his adventurous side. Even if he did take the lead a lot, there were still many things he didn't know, much territory yet to be unexplored, and that made a strangely excited sort of apprehension in him.

They were both timid about this in their own way, really.

Two pairs of green eyes met upon parting, and Edge laughed softly, rubbing their noses together in a nuzzling gesture before bringing his lips to Edward's once more, feeling the blond sigh against his mouth.

Newness only brought the urge to learn, and he was more than willing to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff everywhere aka what this ship is.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/) | [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/megalovanias)


End file.
